She's Back!
by YandereGoddess
Summary: Ino is back from America and the everyone in Host Club couldn't be happier! Well almost everyone in the Host Club. Kyoya seems to be ignoring her and doesnt want to be near her. Why is he acting this way and what did she do to deserve it? Sequel to "The Hitachiin's Stepsister". OCXOC, InoX?
1. She's Back!

**Hey Guys! I finally decided to post the sequel of "The Hitachiin's Stepsister"**

**Now to new people, this is a sequel so you will be REALLY confused if you don't read the story before, so if you haven't, go read that one first.**

**Ok so now anyways, Ino was in her first year of high school just like the twins and Haruhi. When she comes back, it is the middle of the second year of high school. Her mother only took her for year, remember? Rin is in 7****th**** grade, when he left he was turning 11 so know he is 12 and Ino is 16. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi are in their second year as well. Kyoya and Tamaki are in their third year. Honey and Mori are in their last year… sad, isn't it?**

**Ok let me stop talking… and get on to the story.**

~~~0o00o0~~~

Hikaru sighed as he walked past the two rooms for the umpteenth time. Their rooms still looked exactly the same. Her room still had a line of guitars and his room was spotless, the way he liked it. No one in the mansion ever changed a thing in their room, knowing that, hopefully, they would come back. Hikaru walked into the room on the left and played with the strings on the guitar. He didn't know how to play but he still liked to mess around with them. Just then he heard a pair of footsteps walk into the room he was in.

"Oh hey Kaoru." Hikaru said blandly.

"Hey." Kaoru said. He noticed what Hikaru was doing.

"We all miss them, Hikaru. But I don't think sitting in their rooms is going to magically bring them back."

"Obviously not, Kaoru."

"It's funny. Everyone at school was sad when she left. Even if she was a commoner."

"Well she was part of the host club."

"But no one even mentions her…"

"Do you remember how Haruhi, Honey, and Mori reacted when Tamaki told them? I don't blame them if no one wants to bring it up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hikaru said sighing.

"How long have they been gone again?" Hikaru asked.

"Almost a year. That means if they still wants to come back, they will come back soon." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded and Kaoru patted his back.

"Come on, dinner is almost ready." Kaoru said. Hikaru sighed and they both went to the dining room. They saw their mom and Daisuke were already at the table.

"Hello boys." They both said with a smile. The twins nodded their heads and sat down. The dinner came out when they sat down. The four started eating when Yuzuha elbowed Daisuke. The twins caught it and gave a confused look.

"Now?" Daisuke whispered so only Yuzuha could hear. She nodded. Daisuke looked at the twins who were more confused than ever.

"Boys I have some good news." Daisuke cleared his throat. The twins raised their eyebrows.

"Tomorrow is Monday, correct?" Daisuke asked. The twins nodded.

"Now what day did Ino and Rin leave?" Daisuke asked.

"May 13th…" they both said.

"And what is tomorrow?" Daisuke asked. The twins thought for a minute.

"I thought I raised you two to be smarter than this… tomorrow is May 13th!" Yuzuha said in a joking manner. The twins took it another way.

"So we are going to celebrate them leaving?" Kaoru asked.

"No, we are going to celebrate them coming back!" Daisuke said with a big smile. No wonder he was so happy today. The twins grew smiles on their face slowly.

"They are coming back?!" they both said.

"Yes, Ino called me yesterday and told me they will be here on Monday!" Daisuke said.

~~~0o00o0~~~

"Rin! Slow down!"

"No way! I can't wait to get on that plane!"

"The plane doesn't leave for another hour!"

"So?!" Ino was running after her brother in the airport. She had finally caught up to him when he was already on the plane.

"Gosh Rin, I thought you didn't even like Japan?"

"I like it better than living with the she-devil in America." Ino giggled at his remark and took a seat next to him. They were finally going home and they couldn't be happier. They missed their dad, Yuzuha, school and their friends. They couldn't wait to get home. As they were talking on the plane they hadn't even realized that they had already taken off to Japan. They both slowly started to fall asleep and started their journey home.

~~~0o00o0~~~

Ino and Rin were in a taxi, their luggage in their laps. Rin was so excited his legs were shaking. Ino noticed and grinned.

"Wow, someone can't wait to see Ayane…" Ino said. Rin blushed lightly and gave her a glare.

"No I'm not! I don't even like Ayane like that…" Rin said crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's all you talked about in America. Please you miss that girl more than you miss dad." Ino said. Rin didn't respond and looked out the window to see the mansion in front of them.

"We're here!" Rin said opening up the taxi door and jumping out before they stopped.

"Rin!" Ino said doing the same thing. The taxi driver freaked out and stopped the car. He looked to see they were completely fine. Their martial arts have improved a lot since they didn't have a scratch on them. The taxi driver sighed and threw their luggage out of the car and drove off.

"Rude…" Ino said brushing herself off and getting their bags. They both walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. In no time at all, Aiko opened the door and smiled. (If you don't remember, Aiko is the first person they met at the Hitachiin mansion.)

"Mr. and Ms. Yagashi! It's so nice to see you again!" Aiko said letting them in. Ino and Rin smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Aiko!" they both said and walked in.

"Let me take your bags." Aiko said but they stopped her.

"No its ok Aiko we got it." Ino said.

"Independent as always I see." Aiko said. Just then they heard at least two pairs of footsteps running down the stairs and orange heads coming towards them.

"Ino! Rin!" the twins said and tackled both of them to the ground. Rin noticed them and jumped out the way but Ino didn't. She was tackled to the ground with both twins on her sides.

"Ino! Your back!" the twins said hugging her. She managed to sit up.

"Hey guys! I missed you!" she said as the twins got off of her and she got up.

"We missed you too!" they both said and realized how much she had grown. Her hair used to be down to her waist but know it was to the ends of her thigh, almost her knees. She didn't let it get that long though because then it would be as long as her mothers. Her body had matured but I guess America has that affect. She used to be shorter than the twins but know she was only an inch shorter than them.

"Wow, you look… different." Hikaru said. Ino gave a confused look.

"Good different or Bad different?" she asked.

"Good different." He said. Ino smiled and Rin coughed.

"You know, I'm here too." Rin said. The twins noticed he changed a bit too. He got a lot taller than, almost as tall as Ino and he looked a bit more muscular. He actually looked intimidating. The twins didn't care though and jumped to hug him. Rin stopped both of them by putting his hands on their face.

"I didn't say you could hug me though…" Rin said letting go of their faces. He then heard Ino scream.

"DAD! YUZUHA!" she said and jumped towards the two who had just walked down the stairs. Rin ran up to them too and gave them a hug as well.

"How was America?" Yuzuha asked.

"It was fun but not nearly as fun as being here. I made a few friends but they don't compare to you guys."

"They weren't as handsome as us?" Hikaru and Kaoru said putting their arms around Ino. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"No they weren't as ugly as you guys." Ino said. The twins frowned and Ino laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you two are tired. Your rooms are still the same so you should have no problems with them. We enrolled you back into Ouran Academy and Ouran Middle School. You'll be starting school tomorrow." Yuzuha said. Ino and Rin nodded.

"And welcome back!" she said. Daisuke gave his children one last hug before he and Yuzuha walked away.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do?" Kaoru asked.

"Sleep, we have jet lag." Rin said and they both grabbed their bags and walked upstairs to their rooms.

"But we want to hang out. We are so bored!" the twins said.

"Sorry guys maybe tomorrow, I'm exhausted." Ino said closing the door behind her. The twins sighed and went to their rooms as well.

~~~0o00o0~~~

The next morning, Ino woke up with the twins smiling in her face.

"Morning Ino! Ready for school!?" they both said. Ino frowned and pushed their faces away.

"Fine…" Ino said. The twins walked out to let her get ready. About an hour later, Ino walked out. She was wearing the uniform that she had made when she first got here. She couldn't believe they actually kept the dress that she made. They really didn't touch a thing in her room. She walked down the stairs and saw the twins by the door.

"Where's Rin?" Ino asked.

"He left early; he wanted to see Ayane as soon as possible." Ino smiled at the thought of her brother's young romance.

"You coming? I bet everyone in the host club will be so happy to see you!" Kaoru said. Ino remembered the host club and a smile crept on her face.

"Well let's go!" Ino said running to the limo.

"Ino wait up!" the twins said running behind her. They all got in the limo and started driving to Ouran. Ino couldn't wait to see the host club again. Then she thought about something.

"Hey, is Haruhi's secret revealed yet?"

"No, not yet, she still has to pay debt." Hikaru said. Ino frowned

"You guys are cruel." Just as Hikaru was going to respond they arrived at Ouran. Ino and the twins walked out and Ino was smothered by some of the guys that used to come to the host club for here. They threw questions at her like "Where have you been?" and "Why would you leave me?" Ino didn't know how to respond so she just smiled and apologized. As all the boys were asking Ino questions, a second year, a pair of third years and a pair fourth years were watching from the window.

"What's all the commotion?" Haruhi asked trying to see what was going on.

"Probably something stupid…" Kyoya said not looking up from his laptop.

"Wait a minute…" Tamaki said.

"What? Do you know who it is?" Honey said holding his bunny.

"I know that silver hair and dress anywhere! That's Ino!" Tamaki said. Soon everyone, even Kyoya, was at the window.

"Your right! That is Ino-chan!" Honey said tugging on Mori's sleeve.

"It has been a year, hasn't it?" Haruhi said. Just then the crowd split and Ino and the twins walked inside.

"Let's go!" Honey said grabbing Mori's sleeve and pulling him outside the room.

"MY DEAR DAUGHTER IS BACK!" Tamaki exclaimed as he ran out the room pulling Haruhi and Kyoya along with him.

~~~0o00o0~~~

Ino was walking down the halls with the twins, when Ino saw a blonde head running towards her.

"INO-CHAN!" Honey yelled and jumped on top of her to hug her. Luckily Honey was light so he didn't knock her down like the twins.

"Honey! I missed you!" Ino said and noticed Mori when he put his hand on top of her head and pet her.

"Hello Mori. Silent as ever I see." Ino said with a smile.

"DAUGHTER!" Tamaki said spinning Ino around in a circle. Ino let him this time since she missed him as much as he missed her.

"Tamaki…I can't breathe…" Ino managed to say. Tamaki let go and let you catch your breath.

"Ino, I missed you." Haruhi said giving you a hug. It was the first normal hug she got all day.

"I missed you too, my little cross dresser." Ino said with a wink. Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going start calling you that. Secretly, of course." Ino said. Haruhi shrugged and smiled. Ino looked at the only person who hasn't greeted her yet. Kyoya just smiled, his way of saying welcome back. Ino smiled back. Tamaki frowned.

"You were so upset when she left and you won't even give her a proper greeting?! I'm disappointed mommy!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah Kyoya wouldn't talk to us for a month after you left. We just assumed he was depressed." Haruhi said. Ino raised an eyebrow at this while Kyoya just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you all were annoying me; did you ever think about that?" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"We should all celebrate Ino's return at our house!" Hikaru said.

"You mean your castle…" Ino mumbled quietly.

"Yes, we should! Tonight! Your house! We will be there at 4!" Tamaki said making the plan for everyone in one 'sentence'.

"Yay, party!" Honey said smiling. Just then the bell rung.

"Time to go to class!" Ino said walking to the 2-A class with the twins and Haruhi. The other host members waved goodbye.

"Oops, I forgot something." Ino said running back. She saw Kyoya and hugged him from behind. Kyoya turned around and looked at her wide-eyed.

"Since your obviously too much of a chicken to give me a hug." Ino said. Before Kyoya could say anything, she ran back to class. Kyoya watched her go and gave a pained expression.

"I didn't actually thing she was coming back…"

**End.**

**And why does Kyoya look like he isn't happy to see her.**

**Finally, I finished this! I never thought I would make the sequel…**

**Anyways… review please!**

**Next chapter will be up… whenever I feel like updating. :P**


	2. Ino, Rin, and America

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short….**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Oops, I forgot something." Ino said running back. She saw Kyoya and hugged him from behind. Kyoya turned around and looked at her wide-eyed._

_"Since your obviously too much of a chicken to give me a hug." Ino said. Before Kyoya could say anything, she ran back to class. Kyoya watched her go and gave a pained expression._

_"I didn't actually thing she was coming back…"_

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

Classes were over and the host club was following Ino and the twin's home. They were coming over for a get together to celebrate Ino coming back like they promised. As they all climbed into the limo, Ino remembered Rin.

"Oh yeah, Rin texted me to pick him up from school with Ayane." Ino told the limo driver. He nodded and the gang started driving to Ouran Middle School. When they arrived, Ino was jumped by Ayane.

"Ino!" Ayane said hugging her.

"Hey Ayane!" Ino said hugging her back. This was the 5th person…no the 7th person? Ino had lost count. Ayane sat down next to Ino and Rin sat next to Honey. Surprisingly, Rin liked Honey. Maybe it was because he didn't think Honey was a teenager but a really smart 12 year old like himself.

"Rin!" Honey said hugging him. Rin let him since the last time he rejected one of his hugs, he cried and wouldn't stop until he got some cake. And there was no cake in the limo. Everyone was talking except Kyoya who was looking out the window. Ino noticed and kicked his leg lightly. Kyoya looked at her.

"You okay?" she asked. Kyoya gave his fake smile.

"Of course." He said. Ino knew he was lying.

"Kyoya, I'm being serious. What's wrong?" Ino said. Kyoya knew she wasn't going to give up on getting information.

"I'm just thinking about how to get information on you. I still haven't completely filled out your profile, that's all." Kyoya said giving another fake smile. Ino again knew he was lying but decided to drop it. She didn't feel like arguing with him.

"Okay, if you say so…" Ino said and the limo stopped in front of the mansion. Everyone got out and walked up to the front door. Ino got out a key and opened the door. Aiko ran up to Ino panicked.

"Miss Ino! I apologize!" she said bowing. Everyone looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Mrs. Hitachiin used up the last of the tampons and we have none left! She wanted to inform you on that." Aiko said. Everyone was dumbfounded and then looked at Ino.

"That time of the month, huh?" Hikaru said without thinking. Ino threw her school bag at his face knocking him down.

"No!" Ino said, her face blushing red. She went up to Aiko and whispered in her ear that she hadn't started her period.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ino! Nothing to worry about then!" Aiko said getting back to her work.

"That would explain your violent mood swings." The twins said. Ino glared at them before drop kicking both of them. She didn't care if she was wearing a dress, she was pissed.

"I'm not on my period you jerks! And I'm not having mood swings!" she said. Haruhi came up to her.

"Ok calm down… let's just go upstairs." Haruhi said as everyone started walking up the stairs and Ayane and Rin stayed downstairs doing homework. Everyone went upstairs to Ino's room and started talking. Thankfully, they had forgotten about Ino's 'period'.

"Ino how was America?" Tamaki asked.

"It was fun besides being with the she-devil." Ino said.

"If you don't mind telling us, what happened between you and your mom?" Tamaki asked.

"Well… after Rin and I were born, my mom started cheating on my dad with anything with legs. She never had a good reason why, she was just bored of him. Once my dad found out he took us to live in Europe for a while until he got over it. He was depressed for months. The only thing I like about my mom is that she had Rin and I. She did a pretty good job too, considering we aren't hideous. I think she is the most beautiful whore in America." Ino said chuckling at the last part.

"Speaking of your mom, she was a real flirt." Hikaru said remembering how her mom acted when she came to the mansion.

_Flashback_

_"So you found yourself a rich bitch, huh?" Angela said scowling._

_"Hey, don't call our mom that!" the twins screamed._

_"Well aren't you boys handsome?" Angela said referring to Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru. She walked over to them._

_"If you were a few years older, the things I would do to you boys…" Angela said whispering._

_"Eww…mom stop! That's gross!" Ino said._

_"Oh… do you want them all for yourself? That's a little selfish don't you think?" Angela said with her arms around the twins who looked uncomfortable._

_Flashback end_

The twins shuddered at the flashback and waved it out of their heads.

"Yeah, sorry about that. She can be a little… whore-ish." Ino said frowning.

"Anyways did you make any new friends in America?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah a few, they were really nice." Ino said.

"Did you get a boyfriend there?" Kaoru asked smirking. Ino raised an eyebrow and before she could respond, Rin who was at the doorway interrupted.

"Yeah, she had tons." Rin said smirking as well. Ino scowled and threw a pillow at him.

"No I didn't, you lying little troll!" Rin caught the pillow and tossed it back at her.

"Ok but she did have one." Rin said.

"No I didn't, he was just a friend." Ino said.

"He was a little too friendly for a friend. That guy was a total pervert."

"You got him back didn't you?" Ino said remembering what Rin did.

"What happened?" Honey asked.

"Well one day when he was walking her home, he tried to kiss her. She pushed him off but the dumb ass wasn't taking no for an answer. He kept trying to kiss her and she kept pushing him off. Ino doesn't believe in using her martial arts unless she is getting murdered or something so she didn't want to hurt him. But I was watching, and I wanted to hurt him. So I opened the door and punched him across the face. He had a bloody nose for a while and a broken jaw. Before I could do anything else though, Ino stopped me and pulled me back inside the house while the guy ran home." Rin said. Everyone knew that Rin was strong but they didn't know he could break someone's jaw in one punch.

"My little brother… so protective of me." Ino said with a smile. Rin smiled back and went downstairs back to Ayane.

"Wow looks like you had an interesting time in America…" Haruhi said sweat dropping.

"Yeah, speaking of America, my friends are coming to visit for a week. I think you guys would like them."

"When are they coming?" Kaoru asked.

"In a couple days, it's only two of them."

"What are their names?" Tamaki asked.

"Gray and Clio. They're both girls." She said realizing the name Gray might make them think the other one was a boy. The twins nodded and so did everyone else.

"What do they look like? They aren't a lot of Gray and Clio's in the girl department in America." Kyoya asked with his laptop pulled out. Ino sweat dropped. He was already getting information?

"Gray has blackish-grayish hair and green eyes. Clio has red hair and green eyes. Their sisters." Ino said. Kyoya nodded meaning he had found them.

"Their commoners it seems." Kyoya said.

"Of course, they go to a public school." Ino said matter-of-factly. Kyoya murmured something under his breath and everyone started talking. Before they knew it, it was 11:00 p.m.

"Wow, its really late. You guys should get going." Ino said. Everyone looked at the time and nodded. The twins ordered one of the servants to get limos for everyone to take them home. As everyone was leaving, Ino found Rin and Ayane sleeping on the couch. Ino carried the two upstairs and took Rin to his room and Ayane to the guest room. She tucked them both in and went into her own room to find the twins sleeping in her room. She sighed and grabbed both of their ankles and dragged them out of her room. She didn't feel like taking them to their room so she just dropped them in the middle of the hallway and put a blanket over them.

"Goodnight boys." Ino said as she put on her pajamas and went to her room. She turned out the lights and didn't go to sleep till midnight. She was thinking about what was wrong with Kyoya really. She decided to ask him tomorrow and not leave him alone until he told her. She turned out the lights and let her mind go free as she dreamed and slowly fall asleep.

**End.**

**Don't worry those two OC's will only be in a few chapters at the most: 3.**

**Anyways Review. The more you review the more I tell myself I should update.**

**P.S. Can you do me a favor? Take the poll on my profile (when it decides to show up). Thanks!**


	3. Gray and Clio

**Hey Everyone people have been asking me what Ino, Rin, Ayane, Clio, and Gray look like, so there are links are on my profile page. Just letting you know… Rin looks a little mature but it was hard to find a photo of him.**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Wow, it's really late. You guys should get going." Ino said. Everyone looked at the time and nodded. The twins ordered one of the servants to get limos for everyone to take them home. As everyone was leaving, Ino found Rin and Ayane sleeping on the couch. Ino carried the two upstairs and took Rin to his room and Ayane to the guest room. She tucked them both in and went into her own room to find the twins sleeping in her room. She sighed and grabbed both of their ankles and dragged them out of her room. She didn't feel like taking them to their room so she just dropped them in the middle of the hallway and put a blanket over them._

_"Goodnight boys." Ino said as she put on her pajamas and went to her room. She turned out the lights and didn't go to sleep till midnight. She was thinking about what was wrong with Kyoya really. She decided to ask him tomorrow and not leave him alone until he told her. She turned out the lights and let her mind go free as she dreamed and slowly fall asleep._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ino heard screaming in the hallway.

"_I guess they finally realized where they were sleeping…" _Ino thought while smiling. The twins started banging at the door.

"Ino is out for now. Leave a message after the beep. Beep." Ino said sounding bored.

"Open the door!" Hikaru yelled. Ino sighed and got up to open the door.

"What?" Ino said leaning against the door.

"What do you mean what?! We were sleeping in the hallway!"

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"Why you…" Kaoru said before Aiko interrupted him.

"Miss Yagashi, you have guests, may I bring them up?"

"Uh… sure." Ino said. Who could be visiting her at a time like this? Ino tapped her chin thinking when she heard to girls scream her name.

"INO!" Ino turned around and she grew a wide smile.

"Gray! Clio!" she said running towards them and hugging them.

"Hey, do you think these are the friends Ino brought?" Hikaru asked.

"No… this is a different Gray and Clio she knows from America with the same exact description she gave us yesterday." Kaoru said sarcastically. Hikaru frowned at him.

"Ahem… Ino are you going to introduce us?" Hikaru said walking up to the three girls. Gray and Clio looked at the twins and thought the same thing but said it out loud.

"How ugly." They both said. Ino laughed while the twin's jaws dropped. Clio walked up to them and pushed both of their jaws up.

"Close your mouth, honey, you'll catch flies." She said. Ino laughed even more. You see, Clio was typical southern belle. She had the accent and the attitude. She was very clean and posh and loved to look and acts like a lady. She looked like a living doll. But she was hilarious, which is what Ino admired. Gray, on the other hand, was very blunt and honest. She would tell you if you were ugly or if your breath stunk or if you were a bad kisser. She wasn't a shy girl but she was actually very sensitive and that's what Ino liked about her.

"Hey the maids are going to show you guys around, okay?" Ino said finally having stopped laughing.

"Alright." They both said and followed the maids.

"I don't like your friends." The twins said angrily.

"You're just upset because out of the girls in the world, two find you unattractive."

"Whatever, we are going to get dressed, see you once your friends leave." They both said and trudged back to their room. Ino went to Rin's room and opened the door. He was still sleeping.

"Aww he looks so cute…" Ino said. Then she body slammed him in his sleep.

"Oww! What the hell?!" Rin said pushing her off but failing.

"Rin, you know I'm stronger than you." Ino said smirking.

"Get off!" Rin said. Ino gave in and got up.

"I'm going to wake up Ayane." I said walking to the bedroom next to Rin's. I opened the door and saw Ayane looking out the window.

"Oh you're up." I said looking at her back.

"Ino, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think Rin likes me?"

"Of course he does. You are a good friend of his."

"No I mean… like like me. As in more than a friend." Ino formed a wide smirk.

"Well, I can't say for sure but I know that he did have a crush on you before we left. I don't know if he feels the same way now. I didn't date anyone when we were in America though, so I don't know. Do you like him?" Ino knew that her brother was head over heels in love with Ayane, but she wasn't going to tell his little secret. Ayane blushed.

"I don't know maybe…"

"Well, do you got to do. If you like my brother, ask him if he likes you. The way he reacts will give you all the answers you need." Ino said petting her head.

"Thanks Ino." Ayane said as Ino started to leave. As Ino was walking in the hallway, she saw Gray and Clio walking up to her.

"Hey, we're done with the tour. Can we go explore Japan know?" Clio asked.

"Sure, you want to bring the twins?" Ino asked.

"No." they both said.

"Ok I'll go get them." Ino said completely ignoring their actual response. Ino knocked on the twins door and before they could protest, Ino grabbed them by the wrist and pulled them towards the elevator.

"Gray, Clio, come on." Ino said smiling inside the elevator. Gray and Clio sighed and walked inside the elevator. Before they came in, the twins said something under their breath.

"We hate you." They both said. Ino smiled large.

"Aww, I love you too!" Gray and Clio were finally in the elevator when Ino pressed the button down. The elevator ride was awkward and you could feel the tension between Gray and Clio with Hikaru and Kaoru. Ino could almost see lighting in their eyes. The elevator door opened and the five teens walked outside to climb into the limo.

"Where are we going, sugar?" Clio asked.

"To the mall."

"THE COMMONERS MALL!?" the twins said with huge grins on their face.

"Yes, the commoners mall." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"What's so great about a commoners mall?" Gray said crossing her arms over her chest.

"These two heirs always go to extremely expensive malls; they hardly come to the commoners mall." Ino explained.

"Ugh…Rich people. How sad." Gray said rolling her eyes.

"You know what's sad? Your attitude." Hikaru said angrily. Gray started to get upset.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Gray said standing up and getting in Hikaru's face. Hikaru stood up as well.

"I'm talking to you. P.S. you're not very attractive yourself and your breath sort of stinks." Gray became enraged.

"Why you…" Gray was about to pounce when Ino held her back.

"Gray calm down." Ino said holding her back.

"This rich boy needs to learn his lesson." Gray said while Ino sat her back in her seat. Hikaru sat back down too when the driver told them they had arrived at the mall. Everyone climbed out and walked inside the mall.

"So where should we go?" Ino asked.

"Ino, Hikaru, Kaoru is that you?" a voice said behind them. The five teens turned around and saw Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Honey and Mori.

"Ino-chan!" Honey said giving Ino a hug. Clio stared at Honey. Ino caught on.

"Uhm… Clio?" Ino said. Clio grabbed Honey and glomped him.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing?!" Clio said giving him a huge hug. Honey looked like he couldn't breathe.

"Sorry, Clio really likes cute things. And cute people." Ino explained. Mori came over and plucked Honey away from Clio. Clio pouted at him and crossed her arms.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom; I've seen enough pretty boys today." Gray said walking away.

"Oh no…" Ino and Clio said.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"She's going to the bathroom after her argument with Hikaru," Ino started to say.

"So she's going to go cry." Clio finished.

"CRY?!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in disbelief. She didn't seem like one of the people to cry.

"You see, Gray is actually extremely sensitive. For example, when we were walking down the hallway, she saw a kid being picked on by this jackass. The guy and she got in an argument and he called her ugly, stupid, rude, and whole lot of other names. Then he got really upset and pushed her into a locker and she has a huge bruise on her back now because of it. I couldn't do anything because there was a circle formed around the two and I couldn't find my way through. After that happened she walked to the bathroom and started crying her eyes out."

"Ino, where were you when this was happening?" Kyoya asked.

"I was at my locker on the other side of school. But believe me if I was there, that guy would have got his ass handed to him."

"Well should we go talk to her?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure, why not?" Clio said and they all started to walk to the bathroom.

"Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Haruhi and Kaoru, stay out here. Hikaru come on." Ino said.

"This is the girls bathroom! I'm not allowed in there!" Hikaru protested.

"It's your fault so you have to come! Plus, I don't think there is anyone in there except for her. She doesn't like to cry in front of people." Ino said. Hikaru gulped and they all walked into the bathroom. Clio and Ino were right. Gray was sitting on the floor, her knees up to her chest, crying her little eyes out.

"Gray?" Clio said walking up to her.

"What do you guys want?" Gray said in between sniffles.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"You're lying." Hikaru said.

"What do you know?! Get out of here!" Gray yelled.

"Listen, I'm sorry for saying those things to you, okay? I just got a little upset."

"Wait, you're actually apologizing?" Gray said in disbelief.

"Yeah and I don't do it a lot, so you should feel lucky." Gray cracked a tiny smile and stood up.

"Well come on, we aren't in Japan forever. We shouldn't waste our time in the bathroom." Gray said as she started to leave. Everyone followed behind her.

"Is everything alright?" Tamaki asked once they got out.

"Yeah, we are all good." Ino said.

"Well let's not waste our time, come on pretty boys, we ain't going to be in Japan forever!" Clio said while pulling everyone along with her.

"Nice friends you have." Kyoya whispered to Ino.

"I know right." Ino said smiling.

**End.**

**Yeah so I finally introduced Gray and Clio, remember what everyone looks like is on my profile so go check it out! The mall chapter is next!**

**Oh yeah… sorry I haven't updated in a while…**

**Anyways, Review!**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE!

**Hey all my lovely readers!**

**I sincerely apologize for not updating in what seems like years!**

**I am in the hospital at the moment, and also my laptop is fried (I'm updating this from my mom's laptop)**

**So no I'm not dead, I'm just unable to update. Hope you understand!**

**Thanks!**

**I'll update ASAP! **


End file.
